


Double the Fun

by Melusine11



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Still in Canon idk how I'm doing it, but i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Rey picks up a little something in a shop, Ben is willing to help her use it.Written for Written days 14 & 19 - Double Penetration and Sex Toys





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for days 14 & 19 - Double Penetration and Sex Toys
> 
> This is not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own, but please, if you see any typos let me know and I'll get those sorted.  
This is also my first time writing something with this kink, so please be gentle.

“So you want me to...use this while I’m-?” Ben’s question trails off at the end but Rey knows where he was going with it. He’s handling the toy in his hands gently, eyes focusing on it, a small crease between his brows as he frowns a little.

“Yes,” Rey repeats for the fifth or sixth time. She was leaning against the wall of the ship across from the bed Ben was sitting on. 

“Why?” he asks, finally looking up at her.

“To try it,” she tells him with a shrug, she smiles as she pushes herself off of the wall and moves closer to him, “besides, you’re the only one I want to have sex with.”

Ben nods, running his fingertips over the ridges that line the shaft. “It’s very...pink.”

Rey’s smile grows as she settles down beside him. “It was the only color they had.”

“Ah, so how do we-?”

“The usual way, I’d guess. We can figure it out.”

Rey leans against him, reaching out to drag a fingertip over the bumps inside of the base of the ring, wondering how it will feel to him. “No, I meant more of where do you want me and _it_.”

“Surprise me.” Ben drops the toy onto the bed and turns to face her looking serious. “You hate it,” Rey says with a frown.

“No! No, I don’t I was just expectingnot this, I guess. Maybe handcuffs or something.”

“I got those too!” Rey says, leaning forward to pick up the bag she brought back from the shop Rose had talked her into visiting.

Ben swallows hard watching her sift through the contents, sounding uncertain when he asks, “and you want to try this first?”

She tosses the handcuffs at Ben, who easily catches them, and then she drops the bag. “We can wait,” she concedes, “but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.” Her thighs press together, not providing any relief, but rather amplifying the throbbing ache that’s been persisting since she first picked up the toy.

A warm hand cups her cheek, turning her face towards his; warm lips follow, finding her own. “Okay,” he says when they part, then kisses her again, desperate and hungry. He keeps kissing her through the clatter of the handcuffs on the durasteel floor of the _Falcon_, tongue stroking along her own, inviting her to chase, nipping at her lips.

His large hands travel down over her body, stopping to cup her breasts over her top and then continuing on until he can push beneath it, getting it up and over her head in moments and then he eases her down onto her back. She whimpers when his hands return to her, warm and heavy on her chest while his mouth moves over her neck and shoulders.

“Ben,” she gasps when he pinches a nipple between his index and middle fingers while simultaneously pressing his knee up the mattress, making contact with her needy, clothed cunt.

He grunts against her throat when she begins to awkwardly rock against his leg, but he doesn’t stop her. His hands fondle and pinch until her nipples are painful peaks, then he moves his kisses south, paying them attention with his mouth as his hands push at her pants. Somehow, together, they get them off of her, and then she’s scrambling to get Ben’s clothes off of his body.

Rey is breathing hard, legs splayed wide as Ben leans back on his heels to drink her in. “You have been thinking about it,” he observes, running his thumb gently over her swollen pussy lips, then pressing against her clit briefly before retreating. “I wanna be here,” he tells her, leaning down and sloppily kissing where his thumb had just been. “Wanna feel how wet you get,” he says against her, tongue slipping between her wet lips and tracing the same path. Rey whines at the attention, hands reaching for him, but he quickly pulls back.

“Not yet,” he tells her firmly, turning around and grabbing the toy. “Let me get you ready.” Gently he arranges her, lifting her legs, bending them so her feet are flat on the mattress and all of her is easily in view. “If it’s too much, let me know, we can stop at any time.” he’s frowning as he reaches over to the small shelf where they keep an assortment of oils and lubricants. “Actually, would you rather be on top for this?”

Rey bites her lip and shakes her head, “next time.” She smiles and relaxes into the mattress, letting her hands run over the soft blankets they have as Ben uncaps the bottle he picked up and squirts some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up and then reaching towards her. It’s still slightly cold, and she jumps at the first touch of him. “Sorry, cold,” she laughs a little and then inhales sharply when one finger teases at her back entrance, thumb gently stroking her clit.

He offers her quiet words of encouragement as he adds a second finger, and a third, along with another helping of lube. “Kriff,” he grits out, working his fingers in and out of her asshole, pace easy as she adjusts to him, “so tight.” He shuffles forward, hooking a leg over his forearm and tilts her hips up a bit more. “Here, get this ready.” He drops the toy onto her stomach and then passes her the bottle. Rey quickly uncaps it, while picking up the phallus.

“How much do you think?” she asks, eyeing the generous glob sliding down the side of it. “Ah!” she cries out when his thumb presses more firmly against her clit as she works her fist over the toy to coat it.

“A bit more,” he grunts, and Rey nods, quickly squirting more onto the toy before Ben takes the bottle back and slicks up his fingers one more time working her open for him. “Okay?” he asks and Rey nods frantically, holding her breath when he takes the toy from her, then removes his fingers from her body. “Ready?”

“Yes,” she assures him, whimpering when he presses her leg to her chest. 

“If it’s too much-”

“I know, I know, but I’m pretty sure I can handle it, Ben, I’ve had your cock-” her words dissolve with a gasp as the blunt head of the toy presses against the somewhat relaxed muscles of her ass. It’s different than taking Ben, who while comparable in size to the toy lengthwise is shaped differently, he’s thick and has some give - the toy begins tapered, and then flares out to roughly Ben’s girth, with those fascinating ridges on one side and then tapers off to the C-shaped base. She feels her body give as Ben presses it into her, she exhales and whines when Ben finds her clit again, and then she feels it sink the rest of the way into her with a sigh.

“It’s deep,” she pants moments later, letting Ben ease it gently in and out of her ass. 

“Feels good?” he asks, tearing his gaze away from where he’s working her to her face long enough to see her nod and he smiles. “Good, ready for more?” She nods again and there’s a brief pause while Ben pulls away to look and then steady thrumming fills her body.

“Ohhh _Maker,_” she hisses at the sensation, chest hitching with breaths she suddenly finds hard to take, “that feels,” she gasps and pulses her hips, “Ben, I want more.” She sounds so needy, even to her own ears, and if she weren’t desperately chasing relief she might be embarrassed by it, but right now she just wants to feel so _full_.

“Give me a moment,” Ben says, reaching once more for the lube, Rey cries out when he stops moving the toy and reaches for it. “So impatient,” he says with a chuckle.

“Wanna come,” she tells him, fingertips finding her clit and rubbing hard as she watches him fist his cock, covering it in lube. “I’m so wet, Ben,” she whines.

“I know,” he agrees, “but the toy-” and she gasps as she remembers _how_ he’s going to have to fuck her, with his cock wrapped with the toy. “Do you want to come now? Or on my cock.”

“Both, both, I want both,” she babbles and then pushes herself over the edge before Ben can even do anything about it. She feels like she oozes into a boneless mass on the bed. Ben has taken over gently thrusting the vibrating toy in and out of her with one hand while the other rubs up and down her thigh as she comes back to herself.

“Wow,” she says after a moment, breaking the silence and making Ben laugh.

“That good, huh?” he asks, shifting her around once more, making her moan and gasp at the way the vibrator shifted within her with each movement.

“I can’t wait to feel it with you,” she confesses, trying to stay relaxed as she watches Ben bite his lower lip and guide his cock through the hole in the toy and then further towards her.

“Oh, kriff,” he curses, and Rey wonders how it feels, having it vibrating around his cock. Then the head of his cock is pressing against her and they breathe out together as he inches forward.

Rey makes a gasping, almost mewling noise and he pauses and she shakes her head. “Don’t stop, oh Maker, please keep going.” She feels so full. She sobs, hands wrapping around Ben’s forearms as he slowly eases in and out of her until he’s as far inside of her as he can go with the toy wrapped around the last half inch of him. He presses his forehead to hers and he shudders against her. The angle presses the angled tips of the part around Ben against her clit and her nails dig into his skin. “It’s so much,” she tells him and he nods against her. “Are you okay?” she asks, trembling as she reaches a hand up to push his hair out of his face.

“Yes,” he chokes out the word and his hands tense on her waist. She wonders briefly if he’ll be leaving bruises this time, with how tight he’s holding her. “I can feel it, oh kriff,” he swears again, closing his eyes, then kissing Rey.

Rey can’t help the cry that falls from her lips when he pulls back, this time dragging the toy with him, the sensation is so much, but it’s nothing compared to the way it feels when both the toy and his cock press in again. “Ben,” she sobs, her hands restless, touching his arms, his face, his chest, her breasts, her face. She can’t stay still, can’t shut up as he picks up the pace. 

Her mouth drops open, silent scream parting her lips as she comes again minutes, Ben grunts and stills as she clamps down around him. Tears are leaking from the corners of her eyes and it’s so much, almost too much, but then Ben’ moves, lifting her from the mattress and thrusts into her from a different angle, somehow managing to hit her deeper and she cries out in surprise and want of more.

“Rey,” he grunts, pistoning into her faster and faster, chasing his own release, “feel so good, so tight, taking me so well,” he starts telling her, and despite everything, how wrung out she already feels, how overstimulated, she knows she’s nearing yet another peak.

“Yes, Ben, yes, don’t stop, oh _yes_, right there, right there, oh, _oh_,” she screams his name this time, and Ben grunts, then moans, hips stuttering until he stills inside of her. He lowers her back down to the mattress and peppers kisses along her jawline, then her throat and finally her chest as he gently eases both himself and the toy from her.

He disappears from the bed, but Rey can’t be bothered to wonder where he’s gone, body still shaking, tears still falling from her eyes. She jolts when Ben returns, running a cool, damp cloth over her. It takes her a few moments to realize he’s talking to her, voice low as one hand strokes over her hair. 

“Shhh, you’re okay, Rey, I’ve got you.”

“I’m okay,” she whispers, blinking open her eyes and looking up into Ben’s worried face. “I’m okay, it was just a lot, please, you don’t have to worry.”

“But I do,” Ben assures her, leaning over her to kiss her forehead and then wipe away her tears. “I thought maybe I hurt you.”

“No, R’iia, no, Ben, it was just so much, but in a good way.” She reaches up and wearily pats his cheek, “I love you, thank you for doing that.”

“I love you too. Can you sit up? I brought you some water.” Gently, with Ben’s help, Rey hoists herself up and gladly accepts the cup. “How do you feel?”

“Empty,” she quips with a small laugh, “and a bit sore, or not really sore, it’s hard to explain, it just feels different without everything I guess. Tired too.”

“We can sleep.” Rey nods and scoots over so Ben can climb into the bed with her.

She yawns and rolls into his arms, inhaling the scent of him, sweaty and musky from their sex. They’ll both need to shower when they wake up, but that’s a problem for later. “Can we try that again?” she asks quietly.

“If you want to.”

“Did you like it?” she asks, leaning back to be able to look at his face. 

“I did,” he admits. “It was different, feeling that inside of you with me, but good, and watching you-” he trails off with a groan, dipping down to kiss her. “You took us both so well,” he tells her, then kisses her again.

Rey hums happily against his mouth as he pulls her impossibly closer. “I want to ride you next time,” she confesses and Ben swears quietly then reaches across her body to dim the lights.

“Get some sleep,” Ben tells her sternly, “or we won’t be getting any.”

Rey snorts, then tilts her head to kiss his chin. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

**Author's Note:**

> A[ link](https://smile.amazon.com/gp/product/B07DQGN3S8/ref=ppx_yo_dt_b_asin_title_o00_s00?ie=UTF8&psc=1) to the toy described - I tried to do it justice, but it's such a weird shape to describe, lol


End file.
